Downfall
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Voldemort era el mago más poderoso del mundo hasta que un niño de poco más de un año le hizo probar, por primera vez en su vida, el amargo sabor de la derrota. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: the story before books!.


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: the story before books".

* * *

**Downfall**

En un bosque en Albania, una sombra oscura pululaba entre los árboles. Era más que un espíritu pero menos que un ser humano. Desvalido, impotente… derrotado. Aquello jamás había ocurrido en toda su historia como la persona que era, si es que en ese momento podía llamarse de ese modo. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort, desde que se llamó de esa forma, había dejado de ser un hombre para convertirse en algo más. Sin embargo, no tenía la más leve idea de lo que había ocurrido con él, ni cómo llegó a ese lugar y menos por qué se hallaba en ese estado tan lamentable.

_¡Cómo es posible que alguien como él pueda derrotarme con esa facilidad!_

En algún momento de su existencia, Voldemort fue todopoderoso, un mago muy fuera de lo común, con habilidades muy fuera de lo común y ambiciones muy fuera de lo común. Había cometido crímenes cuyo castigo implicaría pasar tres vidas enteras en Azkaban y había roto los límites de la magia como se le conocía. Era un hombre destinado a regir el mundo entero, ungido por el poder y concebido por la maldad más pura.

_¿Entonces cómo demonios fui derrotado por ese mocoso?_

Sus recuerdos retrocedieron unos cuantos días, hacia uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, cuando por vez primera enfrentó una de las sensaciones más frustrantes que podían existir.

La derrota.

Voldemort caminaba por las calles del Valle de Godric, sintiéndose imponente, poderoso e invencible. Había asesinado a mucha gente, varios de ellos magos y brujas de familias respetables. Tenía la sangre de muchas personas en sus manos y le importaba un bledo.

—Cómo huyen de mí estas personas —dijo Voldemort para sí en voz alta—. Temen mi poder, temen mis intenciones. Después de lo que ocurra en este lugar, no tendré rivales, mis oponentes caerán como hojas en otoño delante de mí y la pureza de sangre será la norma. No más magos de sangre impura, no más traidores a la sangre. Todo será como debe ser, como una vez creyó el gran Salazar Slytherin. Yo soy su descendiente, el digno sucesor de su noble causa y esta noche, mis reglas serán absolutas. La magia ya no se desperdiciará en gente indigna de su poder.

Voldemort era el poder encarnado. Todo mago o bruja que se interponía en su camino perdía la vida. Su regla principal era simple: aquellos que compartían sus ideales y metas se convertían en seguidores y los que se oponían a sus doctrinas y objetivos se convertían en cadáveres. Y muchas personas, como el mismo Voldemort, temían a la muerte o querían poder. Motivaciones sobraban para unirse a la causa del mago que en algún momento se llamó Tom Riddle y razones faltaban para resistirse. El miedo natural del ser humano a morir era la mayor ventaja de la que Voldemort disponía para ganar poder y seguidores.

Esa noche, sin embargo, sería diferente.

El frescor del aire no era capaz de hacer efecto alguno en la piel de Voldemort. Ya no sentía como el resto del mundo. Sentir era una debilidad, las emociones eran todas debilidades y el amor era el rey indiscutido de todas las debilidades humanas. Ni siquiera los aromas, los sabores y los colores tenían sentido para él, un ser tan mutilado en el centro de su propio ser que casi no quedaba rastro de su humanidad. Asegurar la inmortalidad le acarreó un precio muy alto pero, al darse cuenta de lo poco o nada que le importaban las emociones o las sensaciones, supo que el precio de vivir para siempre era uno muy bajo.

—Allí está. La casa de los Potter. El final del camino.

Había una luz encendida en el segundo piso. Hacía cada vez más frío, pero Voldemort no se dio por enterado. ¿Qué significaba para él una sensación tan pequeña y mezquina, si estaba a punto de convertirse en un regidor? La capa de Voldemort respondió al movimiento del viento y ondeó como una bandera siniestra. Su varita ya la tenía en su mano, apuntada hacia abajo. Era el momento de matar.

La puerta no supuso un problema para él y su extenso bagaje mágico. De inmediato, el miedo y la desesperación cundieron por todo el inmueble. La voz de un hombre adulto se oía desde el segundo piso.

—¡Lily, llévate a Harry y huye, huye lejos! ¡Yo lo detendré!

Voldemort no sabía cómo sentirse ante semejantes palabras, si mostrar irritación o diversión. Era imposible detenerlo, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiese contrarrestar su enorme poder y habilidad porque para Voldemort, el poder y la habilidad lo eran todo. Para él, no había más magia que la que él había aprendido.

Un movimiento aburrido de su varita, un maleficio asesino… una muerte. El cuerpo de James Potter cayó como una marioneta cuyas ligaduras se hubiesen cortado de repente. ¿Qué diferencia hacía un asesinato de todos los que había ejecutado? Voldemort siguió avanzando, con parsimonia, sin prisas, no dejando nada al azar.

Ahora era una mujer la que se interponía en su violento camino de muerte y destrucción. Pelirroja. Ojos verdes. Frágil.

—¡A Harry no por favor, a Harry no!

¿Por qué la gente era tan tonta? ¿Por qué algunas personas, sabiendo que no había salvación posible, hacían esfuerzos vanos por proteger a las personas que amaban? Voldemort no hallaba ninguna lógica en el amor, en ese estúpido sentimiento que motivaba a las personas a dar la vida por otras. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Por supuesto, Voldemort no amaba a nadie, no valoraba a ninguna persona, ni siquiera a sus seguidores, en consecuencia, no hallaba ninguna razón para sacrificarse.

—Hazte a un lado muchacha.

—¡Por favor a Harry no! ¡Tómame! ¡Tómame a mí en su lugar!

No había razón alguna para ser una mujer tan tozuda, pensaba Voldemort mientras blandía una vez más su varita y repartir la muerte. Si tanto empeño tenía esa tonta en perecer, entonces Voldemort le iba a dar en el gusto. Total, no haría ninguna diferencia. Harry Potter iba a morir, sin importar lo que hiciera su testaruda madre.

Otro rayo de luz verde y Lily Potter cayó al suelo sin vida, sus ojos vidriosos y su boca ligeramente abierta. Era increíble lo poco o nada que le importaba ver gente fallecer delante de sus ojos rojos. Era el momento. El instante de la gloria más absoluta para Lord Voldemort. La hora de la victoria final había llegado. El niño frente a él no era ninguna amenaza, sólo un guijarro en su camino.

Voldemort enarboló su varita una tercera vez. Al día siguiente nada sería igual. Regiría sin amenazas, sin cuestionamientos ni dudas. Sería invencible.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero, en menos tiempo del que le tomaba a alguien parpadear, todo se redujo a nada, su castillo de naipes se evaporó en cenizas, sus ansias de poder disueltas. No tenía forma de anticipar que algo como eso iría a ocurrir alguna vez pero en el momento en que falló al asesinar a un niño de un poco más de un año, al verlo sobrevivir sin otra secuela más que una cicatriz con forma de rayo y él, el poderoso Voldemort, reducido a algo apenas vivo, probó, por primera vez en su vida, el amargo sabor de la derrota.


End file.
